Takdir Benang Merah
by Saita Hyuuga Sabaku
Summary: Ganti Summary : Kehidupan terus berputar layaknya roda yang terkadang berada di atas dan di bawah. Hati pun kadang berubah tanpa sebab yang pasti. Benang merah tak selamanya terulur dengan baik. Lihatlah kini, bagaimana kusutnya benang itu./Mind to review?Arigatou
1. Chapter 1

_Takdir " Benang Merah "_

_By : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku_

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H.

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family

Warning : AU, OOC, alur berantakan, typo bertebaran, gaje , maksa dll

Don't like Don't Read

***Happy Reading***

_Summary : Hari yang sama, waktu yang berbeda , tempat yang sama , nasib yang berbeda. Sepasang insan yang terlahir ke dunia dengan takdir yang menunggu keduanya untuk menyatu._

Chapter 1

Malam dengan kehampaan yang mencekam menyelimuti desa bernama Konoha. Tak ada aktifitas apapun di malam selarut ini di desa yang damai itu.

Hingga...

'Buagh...' seorang anak lelaki terjatuh saat tengah berlari menyusuri jalan yang kurang pencahayaan itu dan berhasil membuat kakinya terluka.

"Aduh, sakit," gumamnya. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca,tapi hal itu tak membuatnya menjatuhkan bulir air mata. Sesosok anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 7 tahunan itu tengah tersungkur memecah keheningan malam.

' Kami- sama, bagaimana ini, aku harus segera bertemu Ji-san Shikaku. Kaa-san akan segera melahirkan. Tapi kaki ku sakit sekali, aku tak bisa bergerak dengan cepat ' batinnya lirih.

Pemuda berambut raven panjang dan diikat ke belakang itu bernama Itachi. Dia sedang terburu-buru berlari menuju rumah pamannya agar bisa cepat membawa Kaa-san nya ke rumah sakit.

" Aku harus cepat, apapun yang terjadi aku harus cepat sampai disana," ucapnya lirih.

Ia terus berlari kecil dengan luka di kakinya sambil menahan sakit.

Akhirnya dia tiba di rumah yang dituju. Ia pun langsung mengetuk pintu itu. " Ji-san, Ji-san Shikaku, tolong bantu aku ," teriaknya seraya mengetuk pintu. Itu adalah kediaman keluarga Nara. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah sosok pria dengan rambut diikat ke atas dan berjenggot.

"Ada apa Itachi, sudah selarut ini, apa terjadi sesuatu pada Mikoto?" ucapnya cemas. Melihat Itachi yang datang dengan keadaan seperti ini, tentunya dia bisa menebak kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Mikoto, adiknya itu.

"Iya...Kaa-san..." Itachi mencoba bicara dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu," ucap Shikaku. Setelah dirasa nafasnya mulai teratur, Itachi mulai berbicara.

"Kaa-san sudah mau melahirkan, Ji-san. Dan Kaa-san mengalami pendarahan. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, makanya aku bergegas kemari. Tou-san masih belum kembali dari dinas." Akhirnya ia berhasil menyampaikan maksud tujuannya datang ke kediaman Shikaku.

"Astaga, kalau begitu kita harus cepat. Aku akan mengambil kunci mobil di kamar, kau tunggulah sebentar," Shikaku bergegas ke kamar dan pamit pada istrinya untuk membawa Mikoto ke rumah sakit.

Dengan kecepatan penuh ia mengendarai mobilnya bergegas ke kediamaan Uchiha dan setelah sampai di sana ia pun bergegas membawa Uchiha Mikoto ke rumah sakit konoha.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Mikoto langsung di bawa ke ruang UGD karena kondisinya sudah sangat lemah, dan proses persalinan pun berlangsung cukup lama. Tampak wajah kekhawatiran menyelimuti Itachi dan Shikaku di luar sana.

Setelah lama menunggu, keluarlah wanita cantik dengan rambut blonde panjang yang dikuncir dua. Dia mengenakan jas putih khas dokter.

"Apa kalian keluarganya," ucap dokter bernama Tsunade itu.

"Iya, aku adalah kakaknya. Suaminya sedang dinas keluar desa Konoha. Bagaimana keadaannya?" seru Shikaku.

"Yah...meski dengan susah payah proses persalinannya berhasil, dia melahirkan anak laki-laki, tapi..." suara Tsunade meredup dan dengan menghela nafas panjang dia melanjutkan perkataannya, "...sang ibu tidak bisa terselamatkan, karena pendarahan yang terjadi. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi Tuhan berkata lain . Maafkan aku..." ucapnya lirih.

'Duuuuaaaarrrr' , bersamaan dengan petir yang menyambar dan hujan yang turun tiba-tiba dengan derasnya, berita buruk ini berhasil membuat kedua orang itu seperti habis tersambar petir. Air mata Itachi pun mulai turun dengan deras membasahi pipinya. Rasanya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya, ia pun berlari memasuki ruangan itu dan melihat wajah Kaa-san nya yang sudah sangat pucat itu. Dengan tangan mungilnya ia menggenggam tangan Kaa-san nya yang dingin.

"I..ini...tidak mungkin kan...ini bohong kan?" ucapnya terbata-bata. "Kaa-san bangunlah, Kaa-san, kumohon bangun," suaranya sesenggukan bersama dengan bulir air mata yang makin deras turun dari kedua mata onyxnya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku Kaa-san...hu...u...u...u..hiks...hiks hiks...Kaa...saaaan...," suaranya bahkan sudah sangat parau, tapi air mata itu terus mengalir bagai sungai tanpa hulu.

"KAA-SAN BAANGUUUUUUUN...," teriaknya kemudian. Tangisnya terdengar sangat memilukan, memecahkan keheningan rumah sakit . Tangis bocah berusia 7 tahun yang harus dihadapkan dengan cobaan berat seperti ini.

"Itachi, sudahlah, itu tak akan mengembalikan ibumu. Kau harus kuat," Shikaku berusaha menenangkan Itachi. Tentu saja ini juga sangat berat baginya. Adik semata wayangnya harus meninggalkannya lebih dulu. Terlebih saat sang suami tak berada di sampingnya. Biar bagaimanapun juga dia harus tetap tegar di hadapan keponakannya itu meski hatinya pun tengah merintih dan menjerit akan takdir ini.

Dia memeluk Itachi yang masih menangis. Berharap pelukan hangatnya dapat menenangkan sang bocah Uchiha itu.

.

.

.

Jauh di salah satu sudut rumah sakit itu, suara tangis bayi perempuan memecah petir dan hujan yang masih bergemuruh. Seorang pria dewasa nampak menghampiri dokter yang baru keluar ruang persalinan itu.

Tanpa di komando sang dokter langsung mengucapkan, "Selamat Tuan, istri anda melahirkan bayi perempuan yang sehat. Dan istri andapun telah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya," senyum mengembang di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Terima kasih dokter," seraya menjabat tangan dokter itu,sang pria tak henti-hentinya bersyukur..

.

.

.

_Hari yang sama, waktu yang berbeda , tempat yang sama , nasib yang berbeda. Sepasang insan yang terlahir ke dunia dengan takdir yang menunggu keduanya untuk menyatu._

_TBC_

* * *

Note : Riview, saran dan kritik akan sangat diperlukan untuk membantu saya agar semangat untuk melanjutkan menulis fic ini. Saya tau fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Saya masih sangat baru dalam dunia tulis-menulis seperti ini. Jika berkenan meninggalkan review, merupakan suatu penghargaan tersendiri bagi saya.

Terakhir, saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca fic abal ini, terima kasih jika bersedia meninggalkan review, dan terima kasih juga bagi para silent reader.

With love,

Saita


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H.

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family

Warning : AU, OOC, alur berantakan, typo bertebaran, gaje , maksa dll

* * *

_Summary : Dua nama telah terukir di garis takdir. Benang merah telah membentang, dan ujung-ujungnya telah terikat di masing-masing penerima takdir._

**_Takdir " Benang Merah "_**

**_By : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku_**

* * *

Don't like Don't Read

***Happy Reading***

Hari pemakaman.

"Suamiku, upacara pemakaman akan segera dimulai, apakah sudah ada kabar dari Fugaku?" tanya Yoshino.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya sejak semalam, bahkan sejak Mikoto masuk UGD. Dia bilang langsung bergegas kemari. Tapi...entahlah" Shikaku yang panik memijat keningnya yang tak sakit itu.

"Cobalah kau hubungi lagi" sahut Yoshino kemudian.

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya dari tadi, tapi dia tidak menjawab teleponku. Kalau begini keadaannya, dalam 10 menit dia tidak hadir, terpaksa kita harus melakukan upacara pemakaman tanpa dia," ucap Shikaku seraya mencoba menghubungi kembali adik iparnya itu.

Itachi P.O.V on

Hari ini hari pemakaman Kaa-san, tapi Tousan belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

'Tousan, sepenting itukah pekerjaanmu dibanding dengan keluargamu' batinku seraya mengepalkan tangan menahan rasa amarah dan kecewaku. Aku berjalan menghampiri Ji-san Shikaku.

"Ji-san, bagaimana? Apa Tou-san akan datang ?" tanyaku pada Ji-san Shikaku yang sejak tadi sibuk menelepon.

"Aku masih berusaha menghubunginya Itachi, tapi apa boleh buat, kalau dalam waktu 10 menit ini Tou-san mu tak datang, kita akan melakukan upacara pemakaman tanpa dia. Apa tidak masalah bagimu Itachi?" ucapnya seraya menepuk lembut bahuku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, dan berusaha tegar menjawabnya "Iya Ji-san. Tidak masalah," jawabku dengan suara yang agak bergetar. Aku tak ingin Ji-san melihat air mata yang sudah terkumpul di sudut onyx ku.

Walau sangat berat rasanya, tapi entah mengapa aku yakin Tou-san tidak akan datang.

'Lagipula, apakah Tou-san tau, jika Kaa-san sudah menghadap Kami-sama?' batinku. Setahuku Ji-san hanya menghubungi Tou-san saat Kaa-san masuk UGD. Lalu, saat Kaa-san dinyatakan meninggal, Ji-san segera menghubungi Tou-san. Hanya saja tak ada respon dari Tou-san. Akhirnya Ji-san hanya meninggalkan pesan suara. Tapi Ji-san tak pernah menyerah menghubungi Tou-san.

"Apa...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ucapku lirih.

Perasaan ku kini sudah campur aduk. Antara kesal, marah, tapi juga cemas. Cemas akan Tou-san yang tak bisa dihubungi. Kujambak helaian ravenku, untuk menghilangkan sakit yang mendera kepalaku, karena berbagai perasaan yang menghinggapiku.

'Tou-san, kali ini saja, kumohon jangan campakkan kami. Kau sudah terlalu sering mencampakkan aku dan Kaa-san,' batinku lirih. "Jangan lagi, kumohon, jangan lagi," ucapku pada diri sendiri.

Aku tak ingin adikku merasakan hal yang sama. Tak di perhatikan oleh Tou-san. Aku masih bisa tegar, karena ada Kaa-san yang mendampingiku. Tapi kini, setelah Kaa-san pergi, aku tak bisa memperkirakan masa depan apa yang akan kuhadapi dengan adikku, kalau Tou-san tak juga berubah.

Aku bertekad akan menjadi kakak yang terbaik untuk adikku. Akan kuberikan kasih sayang yang seperti Kaa-san berikan padaku. Dan akan kuberi perhatian yang tidak kudapatkan dari Tou-san. Itulah janjiku seumur hidup untuk adikku. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri.

Itachi POV end

.

.

.

Akhirnya upacara pemakaman pun dilakukan tanpa kehadiran Fugaku. Untuk sementara Shikaku membawa Itachi untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Apalagi si bungsu Uchiha yang baru saja lahir itu tentu membutuhkan perawatan. Ditambah lagi dengan Fugaku yang belum jelas keberadaannya.

.

.

.

Ruang tamu keluarga Nara

Shikaku, Yoshino, dan Itachi tengah duduk di ruang tamu. Mereka sedang membicarakan nama apa yang cocok untuk si bungsu Uchiha. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama berbincang-bincang, telah di putuskan nama si bungsu adalah "Sasuke". "Uchiha Sasuke". Nama itu adalah nama pemberian si sulung Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

.

Kediaman Haruno

Kizashi dan Mebuki telah pulang dari rumah sakit. Raut kebahagiaan jelas terlukis di wajah mereka, karena Mebuki telah melahirkan bayi perempuan yang sehat. Dengan helai soft pink yang lembut, dan mata emerald yang meneduhkan. Mereka memberi nama anaknya Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

Helaian rambut yang senada dengan bunga khas Jepang, dan hati mereka yang bersemi gembira layaknya pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran di musim semi. Itulah alasan mereka memberi nama Sakura, pada gadis kecil kesayangannya.

_Dua nama telah terukir di garis takdir. Benang merah telah membentang, dan ujung-ujungnya telah terikat di masing-masing penerima takdir._

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya suara dering telepon yang berkali-kali membuat si empunya rumah terbangun. Ini baru jam 4 pagi, tentu saja dering telepon itu terasa sangat mengganggu.

"Hn...ya...halo," ucap Shikaku dengan nada yang agak malas, karena nyawanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul.

"Selamat pagi Tuan, maaf mengganggu pagi-pagi begini. Kami dari kepolisian Iwagakure," terdengar suara di seberang sana.

_TBC_

* * *

**Sakura** : Riview, saran dan kritik selalu dinanti untuk membantu author agar semangat untuk melanjutkan menulis fic ini. Kata author, dia tau fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna, maka dia membutuhkan review dari para readers sekalian.

**Sasuke** : Dia masih newbie.

**Sakura** : Jika berkenan meninggalkan review, merupakan suatu penghargaan tersendiri bagi author dan sebagai obat untuk menghilangkan rasa malasnya dalam berkarya. Benar kan Sasuke?

**Sasuke** : Hn.

**Sakura** : Kenapa kau malah melanjutkan fic yang sama sekali belum mendapat review? - #nanya ke author

**Author** : Karena fic ini sudah punya 5 chapter di grup ^_^ dan mendapat respon yang baik di sana.

Oke, terakhir, saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca fic abal ini, terima bagi yang berkenan meninggalkan review, dan terima kasih juga bagi para silent reader.

With love,

Saita


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H.

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family

Warning : AU, OOC, alur berantakan, typo bertebaran, gaje , maksa dll

* * *

**_Takdir " Benang Merah "_**

**_By : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku_**

Don't like Don't Read

***Happy Reading***

Summary : _Seolah tak ingin terpisah, mereka menjerit dalam tangis, saat benang-benang merah yang tadinya begitu dekat, kembali mengulur membuat jarak yang semakin membentang jauh._

_Seperti yang sudah tergaris oleh takdir, benang merah itu menarik dan menuntun salah satu ujungnya untuk mendekat ke ujung lainnya._

* * *

Chapter 3

"Apa benar ini kediaman keluarga Nara Shikaku,kerabat Uchiha Fugaku?" sambung suara itu.

Sedikit terkejut ada telepon dari kepolisian semua nyawanya yang masih berkeliaran langsung masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan langsung menampakkan raut muka serius.

"Ya, ada apa?" sahut Shikaku.

"Begini, kami harus menyampaikan kabar duka. Tuan Uchiha Fugaku menjadi salah satu korban dalam kecelakaan kereta Iwa menuju Konoha, rabu malam pukul 11. Jenazahnya ada di rumah sakit Iwa," lanjut polisi itu.

'Tidak mungkin' batin Shikaku. 'Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Itachi. Dia pasti akan sangat terpukul.' Ia ingat saat itu adalah hari ia menelepon memberi kabar pada Fugaku tentang keadaan Mikoto. Jadi ia langsung bergegas menuju Konoha. Jadi inilah alasan ia tak datang pada pemakaman istrinya. Dan panggilan yang tak pernah di jawab, inilah alasan di balik itu semua. Karena dia pun justru menyusul istrinya ke alam sana.

'Sial,' batinnya.

"Tuan Nara," sahut polisi itu karena cukup lama tak mendengar jawaban. Shikaku pun langsung tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Baik Pak, akan segera saya urus. Terima kasih atas informasinya," dia pun langsung menutup sambungan telepon itu. Shikaku langsung melesat ke kamarnya dan berkemas. Yoshino yang sudah bangun pun menatap suaminya heran.

"Ada apa suamiku? Siapa yang barusan menelepon? Kenapa kau terlihat panik?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi diluncurkan kala melihat suaminya tergesa-gesa seperti itu.

"Istriku, Fugaku..." suaranya tertahan,tenggorokannya rasanya tercekat sehingga sulit melanjutkan perkataannya. Yoshino makin kebingungan,tapi jelas terlihat di raut muka suaminya sesuatu yang buruk pasti telah terjadi. "Dia kecelakaan kereta saat menuju dia meninggal. Sekarang aku harus bergegas ke Iwa untuk mengurus jenazahnya. Kau jagalah anak-anak. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana menyampaikan berita ini pada Itachi" raut mukanya berubah sendu.

"Suamiku tenanglah, akan kubantu menjelaskannya pada Itachi. Segeralah kau berangkat",ucapnya lembut seraya menggosok punggung suaminya berusaha memberi ketenangan.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Ia pun bergegas melesat menuju Iwagakure.

.

.

.

Perlahan onyx Itachi terbuka karena sinar mentari yang menyembul ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya seraya duduk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Tak lama pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok Oba-san nya.

"Itachi,kau sudah bangun rupanya" ucap Yoshino seraya menghampiri ke ranjang Itachi.

"Ah iya Ba-san, ohayou," bibir mungilnya berusaha memberikan senyum tulus. Yoshino mengusap lembut rambut berhelain raven tau Itachi berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya dengan senyum itu. Ia menatap nanar Itachi. Bagaimana ia akan menyampaikan tentang kematian Fugaku. Sementara ia baru kehilangan Mikoto. Ia sungguh bingung tapi dia tak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan.

"Itachi segeralah mandi, setelah itu kita sarapan. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu." Lalu ia pun bangkit dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar,tapi suara bariton Itachi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ba-san," panggil Itachi. Yoshino pun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Itachi.

"Arigatou, telah menyayangiku seperti anakmu sendiri. Aku...aku sungguh berterima kasih dan bersyukur. Karena Ji-san dan Ba-san tidak menelantarkan kami seperti Tou-san". Air mata mulai membasahi bagaimanapun juga ia memang masih terlalu kecil untuk menghadapi takdir seperti pun kembali menghampiri Itachi. Ia memeluk bocah berambut raven itu seraya mengusap lembut helaian ravennya.

"Itachi, tidak perlu berterima kasih. Sudah kewajibanku dan Ji-san mu untuk menjagamu. Jangan anggap kami sebatas Ji-san dan Oba-san mu. Anggap kami orang tuamu. Kapanpun kau merasa kesepian kami akan selalu ada disampingmu. Tabahkan hatimu Itachi. Bukan hanya kau yang menderita dan bersedih. Bukan hanya kau yang merasa kehilangan. Kami semua sama sepertimu. Tapi takdir telah memilih jalannya seperti ini. Tak ada yang perlu kau sesali. Jangan menyalahkan keadaan ini pada Tou-san mu. Dia sangat menyayangimu dan juga Mikoto. Jadi jangan membenci Tou-sanmu seperti itu. Dia tidak mungkin menelantarkan kalian," ucapannya terhenti karena Itachi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana bisa Ba-san berkata seperti itu? Bahkan Tou san tidak pulang saat Kaa-san mau melahirkan. Bahkan saat pemakaman dia...dia tidak juga menemui Kaa-san", suaranya terisak dan air mata mulai deras mengaliri pipinya. "Ba-san tidak mengerti," tangan mungilnya mulai mengepal erat."Oba-sani tidak akan mengerti", ucapnya lirih. Yoshino kembali mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Itachi justru aku dan pamanmu yang lebih mengerti. Bukankah Mikoto selalu bilang untuk tidak membenci Tou-san mu, hanya karena dia jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian?". Kata-kata itu sukses membuat onyx milik Itachi terbelalak tak pun sebenarnya ingat bahwa ibunya pernah mengatakan hal yang sama. Mengatakan untuk tidak membenci ayahnya. Itachi hanya bisa menunduk. Tak tau apa kali ini dia telah benar-benar salah menilai Tou-san nya.

"Jika saatnya tiba kau akan mengetahui semuanya Itachi. Jadi, kumohon, jangan membenci Fugaku, keadaanlah yang memaksanya tidak punya waktu luang untukmu". Yoshino pun melepas pelukannya dan mengusap sisa air mata bocah onyx itu.

.

.

.

Di ruang makan...

"Ba-san, dimana Ji-san? Kenapa dia tidak ikut makan bersama?"

"Dia sedang ada urusan sebentar. Makanlah. Setelah ini kita akan membawa Sasuke keluar untuk berjemur".

.

.

.

Di taman saat sedang membawa bungsu Uchiha berjalan-jalan sambil berjemur, dan akan kembali pulang dia berpapasan dengan wanita seumurannya yang juga membawa bayi. Bayi perempuan yang cantik.

Ketika langkah Mebuki dan Yoshino semakin menjauh tiba-tiba secara bersamaan Sasuke dan Sakura menangis. Tak ada angin, tak ada hujan, tak ada badai, tak ada ombak, tak ada petir, tak ada halilintar... ((*woi author,,semuanya aja lu keluarin,,kaga kelar-kelar dah)~author: nyengir rubah))...membuat Yoshino dan Mebuki bingung dengan tangisan tiba-tiba itu.

.

.

.

_Seolah tak ingin terpisah, mereka menjerit dalam tangis, saat benang-benang merah yang tadinya begitu dekat, kembali mengulur membuat jarak yang semakin membentang jauh._

Sepulangnya dari taman,Yoshino mengajak Itachi menuju ruang keluarga.

"Itachi," suara berat Yoshino memulai percakapan. Onyx bocah itu memandang Oba-san nya yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Itachi, Fugaku, dia sudah meninggal."

'Duagh' sontak pernyataan itu membuat jantung si sulung Uchiha serasa berhenti berdetak dan nafasnya tercekat serta onyxnya membelalak. Itachi tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena berita yang di dengarnya sungguh sangat tiba-tiba. Belum cukupkah luka atas kehilangan Kaa-san yang sangat dicintainya. Haruskah luka itu dibubuhi pula dengan garam sehingga terasa sesakit ini? Begitulah kira-kira pikiran Itachi saat ini.

"Itachi tabahkan hatimu nak," tangan lembut sang bibi langsung mendekapnya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Yoshino menjelaskan berita yang ia dapat dari suaminya dengan sedetail-detailnya. Menjelaskan alasan kenapa Fugaku tak datang dan menjelaskan alasan dibalik sikap Fugaku .

Semua keadaan rumit itu, membuat Itachi terdiam dan tak bisa berkata. Dia hanya bisa menunduk dan meratapi takdir yang menurutnya telah mempermainkan keluarganya. Dengan suara yang bergetar dan tangis yang tertahan dia membuka suaranya.

"Ba-san, aku sungguh menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Membiarkan kebencian menyelimutiku. Aku ini bodoh,membenci Tou-san yang sangat menyayangi kami. Aku merasa sangat bodoh Ba-san" rengeknya kemudian. Tangisnya pun seketika meledak.

"Huwaaaaaaa...huuuu...uuuuuu...hiks...hiks...hiks..." tangis yang sama seperti saat ia kehilangan Kaa-sannya. Bahkan lebih dalam dan lebih menyedihkan dari malam itu.

"Sudahlah Itachi tak ada gunanya kau menyesali. Semua sudah terjadi. Sekarang kau sudah tau kebenarannya. Alasan kenapa Fugaku bersikap demikian. Aku dan Shikaku masih ada untukmu, untuk Sasuke. Kau harus tabah. Ini memang sudah jalan yang Kami-sama gariskan untuk kita. Yoshino makin erat mendekap Itachi dalam pelukan hangatnya.

.

.

.

Upacara pemakaman telah selesai dan mereka berlalu menuju kediaman Nara.

.

.

.

Lima tahun telah berlalu. Itachi dan Sasuke tinggal bersama keluarga Nara. Itachi mendapatkan kasih sayang yang tak pernah ia dapat dari Fugaku. Dan Sasuke mendapat kasih sayang sempurna dari Shikaku dan Yoshino. Mereka tak pernah membedakan perlakuan mereka terhadap Itachi, Sasuke dan anak semata wayangnya Shikamaru yang hanya berbeda usia satu tahun di atas Sasuke. Sasuke tak pernah kesepian, karena ia memiliki Aniki yang yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bermain dengannya, di tengah kesibukannya bersekolah. Dan sepupu yang selalu bermain bersamanya.

.

.

.

Kediaman Haruno

"Sakura..." panggil Mebuki.

Sakura yang berada dalam kamarnya di lantai dua, langsung turun mendengar Mebuki memanggilnya.

"Iya Kaa-chan, ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan gaya bicara khas bocah berusia 5 tahun.

"Coba tebak, Kaa-san bawa apa untuk Saku," kata Mebuki.

"Umm..." Sakura terlihat berpikir. Jari telunjuknya ia letakkan di dagu dan matanya menerawang memandang Mebuki.

"Caku tidak tau Kaa-chan, ayolah Kaa-chan jangan buat Caku penacaran," rengeknya pada Mebuki.

Mebuki tersenyum. "Ayo, Kaa-san tunjukkan, tapi Saku harus tutup mata ya," ucap Mebuki.

"Hai'."

Mebuki menggendong Sakura menuju ke halaman rumahnya. Sakura yang sudah memejamkan mata, hanya bisa berdebar-debar menunggu kejutan yang akan diberikan Mebuki.

"Nah, sekarang coba buka matamu Sakura," kata Mebuki setelah sampai di halaman.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Di hadapannya kini ada seekor anak kucing yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Matanya terlihat berbinar dan ia langsung berhambur memeluk Mebuki.

"Arigatou ne Kaa-chan," tawa bahagia terlukis di wajah cantik dan manis itu.

.

.

.

Sakura tengah asyik bermain di taman. Sampai tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara anak laki-laki yang sedang menangis. Ia mencari dari mana asal sumber suara itu dan mengikutinya.

_Seperti yang sudah tergaris oleh takdir, benang merah itu menarik dan menuntun salah satu ujungnya untuk mendekat ke ujung lainnya._

Saat sudah tiba di sumber asal suara, ia berhenti sejenak. Ragu-ragu, ia putuskan menghampiri anak yang sedang menangis itu.

"Hei, kamu kenapa," ucapnya seraya mendekati bocah laki-laki berhelai raven dengan gaya rambut emo yang mencuat ke belakang.

"Aku...aku hanya sedang sedih...hiks...hiks..." ucap bocah laki-laki itu sambil sesenggukan menangis.

"Iya, Caku tau kamu cedang cedih, makanya kamu menangis kan? Tapi, apa yang membuat kamu cedih," lanjut Sakura kemudian. "Kalau kamu menangis seperti itu, Caku juga jadi cedih," lanjutnya.

"Belakangan ini, Aniki-ku tidak mau menemaniku bermain. Hari ini juga. Padahal ia sudah berjanji akan menemaniku bermain. Aniki-ku sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi...huuuu...uuu...uuu...hiks...hiks..." Sasuke semakin menagis sesenggukan.

Sakura bingung harus berbuat apa. Karena dia malah semakin membuat tangis bocah itu meledak. Perlahan Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada bocah laki-laki itu.

Dan...

'Cup' dia mengecup lembut pipi Sasuke. Sasuke yang kaget akan perlakuan itu, langsung diam dan berhenti menangis.

"Cekarang, apa kamu macih cedih? Kaa-chan celalu menciumku ceperti itu kalau aku menangis. Dan aku, jadi tidak cedih kalau Kaa-chan sudah menciumku," ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

Sasuke mengusap jejak air mata yang tadi mengalir dengan punggung tangannya. Ia tersipu malu dengan perlakuan gadis kecil itu.

"Arigatou," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis, tapi masih bisa terlihat oleh Sakura.

"Cama-cama," ucap Sakura seraya membalas senyum Sasuke. Senyum termanis yang pernah Sasuke lihat.

"Nama kamu ciapa? Kamu tinggal dimana?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir mungil itu.

"A...Aku...aku Sasu..." belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, terdengar suara wanita dewasa memangil Sakura.

"Sakuraaaaa..." teriak Mebuki.

Sakura yang mendengar Kaa-sannya memanggil, langsung menyahut.

"Iya Kaa-chan...sebentar."

"Cacu...Caku pulang dulu ya...besok kita main lagi..." ucapnya disertai senyuman.

Ia berbalik dan berlari menghampiri Kaa-sannya. Sebelum sampai di tempat Kaa-sannya ia sempat berbalik dan melambai pada Sasuke.

"Jaa...Cacu."

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap kepergian gadis berhelai merah muda itu. Ia tersenyum setelah sosok gadis kecil bermata emerald itu hilang dari pandangannya.

"Cherry," gumamnya. Karena ia tidak tahu, nama gadis itu sebenarnya. Dia hanya tau 'Caku' dan aroma 'Cherry' yang menguar saat bocah musim semi itu menciumnya.

_TBC_

* * *

Sakura : Hei author, kenapa tidak kamu publish semua chapter yang sudah ada?

Author : Buat besok lagi.

Sasuke : Cepat katakan sepatah, 2 patah kata untuk readers. Aku ingin cepat istirahat.

Author : Baru maen sedikit scane aja udah cape,,payah -_-"

Sasuke : men-deathglare author

Author : #bergidik ngeri

Baiklah, seperti biasa, saya butuh review, kritik dan saran dari fic saya ini. Karena itu akan menjadi semangat tersendiri bagi saya untuk melanjutkan fic-fic saya.

Thanks special for : Hanazono Yuri, , Shinohara Akari, Uchiha NikeNike, yang sudah menyempatkan diri me-review fic saya ini.

Dan terakhir, terima kasih sudah membaca, terima kasih sudah sempat memberi review, dan terima kasih bagi para silent reader. ^-^

With Love,

Saita


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer Chara : Naruto-nya-Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H.

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family

Warning : AU, OOC, alur berantakan, typo bertebaran, gaje , maksa dll

* * *

Summary : _Benang-benang merah itu sedang merajut takdirnya. Melalui kebersamaan yang telah digariskan , cepat atau lambat, seiring berjalannya waktu benang-benang itu akan membingkai takdirnya._

**Takdir "Benang Merah"**

**Author : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**

* * *

Don't Like, Don't Read

***Happy Reading***

Chapter 4

Malam harinya, setelah pertemuannya dengan gadis musim semi itu, Sasuke tampak sulit memejamkan mata. Entah kenapa, setiap dia memejamkan matanya, senyum gadis musim semi itu selalu terlintas di pikirannya. Dan ciuman itu, terasa berbeda dengan ciuman yang sering diberikan oleh Oba-sannya. ((iyalah, ciuman cewe gitu loh*kedipin mata centil buat Sasu))

"Cherry, Sasu suka," gumamnya pelan seraya tersenyum tipis. Tak lama pun ia terlelap dalam tidur damainya.

.

.

"Aniki, Sasu ingin main di taman dulu ya, jaa..." ucapnya sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang kebingungan.

"Tumben sekali dia, tidak mengajakku bermain," gumam Itachi.

.

.

"Kaa-chan, Caku mau main ke taman cebentar," teriaknya sambil berlari ke pintu keluar.

Sakura membawa kucing kesayangannya, yang ia dapat beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia menggendong kucing itu, layaknya seorang ibu menggendong bayi. Lalu tiba-tiba kucing itu melompat dari dekapannya dan berlari entah kemana. Sakura berusaha mengejarnya.

'Hosh...hosh...hosh...' Sakura yang telah kelelahan terus berlari mengejar kucingnya.

"Miauwww, tunggu Caku, jangan lari," teriaknya.

.

.

"Wah kucing yang manis," kata Sasuke saat melihat kucing berwarna coklat sedang berjalan.

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada kucing itu.

"Sini kucing, Sasu punya makanan. Kucing pasti suka," ucapnya sambil berjongkok dan menengadahkan tangannya agar kucing itu dapat memakan makanan pemberiannya.

.

.

Sakura terus berlari mengikuti arah kucing tadi menghilang. Dan di depan sana, terlihat kucing kesayangannya tengah memakan sesuatu dari tangan bocah laki-laki.

'Eh, itu kan Cacu, anak yang kemarin menangis,' batin Sakura.

Sakura pun mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang tengah asyik dengan kucing kesayangannya itu.

"Cacu," kata Sakura saat memastikan itu benar-benar Sasuke.

Lalu ia pun berjongkok mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Sasuke. Kemudian ia mengelus pucuk kepala kucing kesayangannya.

"Wah, miauw cepat akrab dengan Cacu ya," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Jadi ini kucingmu ya Cherry," kata Sasuke.

"Eh, Cherry?" kata Sakura bingung.

"Habis, Sasu tidak tau namamu," kata Sasuke dengan muka merona.

"Aku Cakura, " jawab Sakura memberitahu namanya.

"Oh, jadi namamu Cakura, nama yang lucu," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum, tanpa tau Cakura yang dimaksud sebenarnya adalah Sakura.

Mereka pun bermain bersama dengan kucing kesayangan Sakura. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia. Hari semakin sore, sehingga mereka putuskan untuk pulang.

"Caku-chan, mau Sasu antar," tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak ucah, Caku bica pulang cendiri kok," tolak Sakura halus.

"Caku-chan yakin, tidak mau Sasu antar?" tanya Sasuke lagi meyakinkan.

"Iya, Cacu-kun, lagipula rumah Caku kan tidak jauh dari cini," ucap Sakura meyakinkan.

"Jaaaaaa, Cacu," lanjutnya kemudian dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Jaaaa," balas Sasuke. Ia menunggu sampai sosok Sakura menghilang dari pandangannya, kemudian ia baru berbalik menuju kediaman Nara.

.

.

"Tadaima," ucap Sasuke ketika sampai di rumah.

"Sasuke, kau lama sekali bermainnya," semprot Shikamaru langsung ketika Sasuke memasuki rumah. "Kaa-san mengkhawatirkanmu tau," lanjutnya.

"Lagipula, tumben sekali kau tidak main bersama Itachi-nii. Padahal kemarin kamu merengek-rengek ketika Itachi-nii batal bermain bersama kita. Giliran dia ada di rumah, kamu malah bermain sendiri, mendokusai," ucap Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Shika, kamu cerewet sekali. Lagipula kalau aku mengajakmu, kamu pasti hanya tidur di taman dan tak mau bermain denganku," ucap Sasuke sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Itachi yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar mendengar suara ribut adik dan sepupu kesayangannya.

"Otouto-ku dan Itoko-ku ini kenapa sih, ribut saja," kata Itachi menghentikan perdebatan di antara mereka.

"Sasuke, kenapa pulangnya lama sekali, baru saja aku akan menjemputmu," kata Itachi.

"Ba-san sampai khawatir. Kau tidak boleh membuat Ba-san khawatir lagi ya," lanjutnya kemudian seraya menepuk lembut bahu adiknya.

"Sudah kalian berbaikan ya, jangan bertengkar seperti itu, Sasuke, Shikamaru," perintah Itachi. Dia juga menepuk lembut bahu Shikamaru.

"Ayo, buat segel perdamaian," lanjutnya.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke saling menautkan kelingkingnya.

.

.

Hampir setiap hari Sasuke bermain ke taman, dan selalu bermain dengan Sakura. Shikamaru pun ikut ke taman, dan ikut bermain dengan Sakura dan juga teman-temannya yang lain. Hanya saja dia lebih sering tidur seperti biasanya.

Sasuke dan Sakura selalu memainkan permainan yang menyenangkan bersama anak-anak yang lain. Lempar kaleng, petak umpet, petak jongkok, benteng, congklak...((Sasuke: Ehm,ehm,hei memangnya ada permainan seperti itu di tempat kami...Author: Ya ga tau, habisnya gw ga tau di sana mainannya ngapain aja...#kabooor))

Pernah juga mereka bermain kerajaan-kerajaan. Sakura menjadi Tuan Puteri dan Sasuke menjadi Pangeran. Mereka membuat mahkota dari bunga-bunga yang terdapat di taman. Mereka sangat menikmati kebersamaannya itu.

.

.

_Benang-benang merah itu sedang merajut takdirnya. Melalui kebersamaan yang telah digariskan , cepat atau lambat, seiring berjalannya waktu benang-benang itu akan membingkai takdirnya._

.

.

Sasuke sedang asyik main rumah-rumahan dengan Sakura. Ceritanya mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri. Sakura istrinya dan Sasuke suaminya. Dalam permainan itu, Sakura terlihat baru saja selesai membuat makanan. (*sebelumnya Sakura telah membawa bekal buatan ibunya)

"Cacu, ayo coba ini, Caku cudah membuat makanan enak buat Cacu," ucapnya seraya menyuapi Sasuke. Dan Sasuke pun membuka mulutnya untuk menerima santapan yang Sakura tawarkan. Makanan buatan Kaa-san Sakura sangat lezat. Dan Sasuke terlihat menyukainya.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pria berkacamata tengah membaca koran di bangku taman. Matanya tak tertuju pada koran, melainkan terus mengawasi anak-anak yang tengah bermain di taman. Tak lama kemudian, dia terlihat menghubungi seseorang.

"Tuan, aku sudah menemukannya. Menurut informasi yang sudah ku kumpulkan, tidak salah lagi merekalah yang Tuan cari. Aku hanya tinggal memastikannya sedikit lagi," ucapnya panjang lebar pada sosok di seberang telepon.

"Bagus, terus awasi dan pastikan kebenarannya. Jika memang terbukti, segera hubungi aku," sahut suara di seberang sana.

"Baik Tuan, saya mengerti. Saya akan terus menyampaikan perkembangannya pada Tuan," sambungan pun terputus.

.

.

Di sisi lain terlihat seorang pria bertindik yang juga tengah mengawasi incarannya. Tak lama kemudian dia juga terlihat menghubungi seseorang.

"Tuan, saya sudah memastikan, ternyata informasi yang selama ini kita kumpulkan sudah benar-benar akurat," ucapnya pada sosok di seberang telepon.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tinggal memastikan satu hal lagi. Dan aku akan segera kesana," sahut suara di seberang sana.

.

.

"Ayame," panggil seorang pria yang baru saja memutuskan hubungan telepon.

"Iya, Tuan," sahut seorang wanita muda yang dipanggil Ayame tadi.

"Tolong pesankan aku tiket pesawat tujuan Konoha untuk besok pagi. Dan tolong siapkan semua keperluanku. Aku sudah menemukannya," senyumnya seketika sumringah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Baik Tuan," lalu Ayame pun keluar dari kamar itu.

"Tunggu aku," ucapnya pada diri sendiri, dan seketika senyumnya mengembang di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa Sasuke menuju tempat dia biasa bermain dengan Sakura.

Tapi dia tak menemukan sosok gadis kecil cherrynya itu. Kemana dia, apa dia tidak datang. Tapi kemarin kan dia bilang akan datang. Sasuke terus menunggu sampai hari sudah hampir gelap. Shikamaru sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ayo kita pulang," sahutnya seraya menghampiri Sasuke yang sejak tadi melamun dan menunggu teman kecil cherrynya.

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"Nanti Kaa-san bisa khawatir lagi," lanjutnya kemudian.

"..." masih tak ada jawaban.

"Kau mau menunggu dia sampai kapan? Nanti Itachi-nii juga akan marah. Besok kan kita masih bisa kesini lagi," lanjutnya dengan tampang yang mulai kesal.

"Hn, ayo," akhirnya hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Keesokan harinya sasuke kembali ke taman seperti biasanya. Tapi dia tak juga menemukan sosok sakura.

'Dia kenapa, kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang?' batin sasuke.

_TBC_

* * *

Gomen ya kalo chap ini pendek...

Seperti biasa, minta review, kritik dan saran...

Terima kasih yang sangat special untuk **hesty47eclair, shinohara akari** yang masih setia baca dan memberikan reviewnya.

Terima kasih yang terrr-spesial buat **odes senpai **sempet-sempetin mampir dan ngasih review buat aku, jadi malu,,hehehe.

Kalo katanya rumor nih..."aku tanpamu,butiran debu".

Berkat masukan-masukan dan saran-saran serta semangat dari odes senpai dan juga senpai-senpai yg lain di grup, aku jadi pede posting di sini. Walaupun dengan kadar cerita yg pas-pasan. :-D

Shikamaru : Woi author, nulis NB apa curhat -,-''

Author : Ganggu aja T.T

Okelah,,, seperti biasa, terima kasih bagi yang sudah bersedia membaca fic abal ini, bagi yg meninggalkan review apalagi, makasih banget-banget dan bagi para silent reader, gapapa kok, tetep makasih. Daaaaaaaaa...

With Love

Saita


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer Chara : Naruto-nya - Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H.

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family

Warning : AU, OOC, alur berantakan, typo bertebaran, gaje , maksa dll

* * *

_**Takdir "Benang Merah"**_

_**Author : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**_

_Summary : Benang merah itu sedang berhenti merajut takdir. Dan takdir sedang menulis catatan baru._

* * *

Don't Like Don't Read

*** Happy Reading***

Chapter 5

Seseorang terlihat menuruni tangga pesawat yang telah sampai di bandara Konoha. Matanya tampak awas mengamati sekitarnya.

'Sudah lama sekali, jadi seperti ini keadaan Konoha sekarang,'batinnya. Senyum sumringah tampak terlihat di wajahnya. Sambil melenggang pergi dari bandara dia bergumam,"tunggu aku." Kemudian dia langkahkan kakinya keluar dari bandara Konoha menuju ke jalan raya. Tempat dimana anak buahnya sudah menungggu kedatangannya.

Di pinggir jalan raya, di luar bandara Konoha, tampak Kabuto, pria berkaca mata dan Pein, pria bertindik tengah menunggu Tuannya. Mereka sedang berdiri di samping mobil mewah, sambil matanya berpendar mencari sosok seseorang yang sedang di tunggu. Ketika mereka menemukan sosok yang di cari sedang melewati pintu keluar bandara, dengan segera mereka menghampirinya.

"Tuan, aku tidak menyangka Tuan secepat ini," ucap Kabuto seraya membungkuk memberi hormat. Pein pun melakukan hal yang sama, membungkuk memberi hormat pada sang Tuan. Dengan sigap mereka mengambil alih koper-koper yang di bawa sang Tuan.

"Ya, aku sudah tidak sabar dan tidak mau menunggu lagi, walau itu hanya hitungan hari. Ini semua berkat kerja keras kalian, sehingga aku bisa cepat kesini" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian. Kalian memang dapat di andalkan," lanjutnya.

"Itu memang sudah menjadi kewajiban kami Tuan," ucap Kabuto.

Mereka bertiga kemudian berlalu menuju mobil mewah yang tengah terparkir di pinggir jalan itu. Setelah sampai di mobil yang dimaksud, Pein langsung membukakan pintu belakang mobil sebelah kanan untuk Tuan-nya. Setelah Tuan-nya masuk, Pein membuka pintu bagian depan mobil itu dan memposisikan diri duduk di depan kemudi. Kabuto membuka pintu depan sebelah kiri dan duduk di samping Pein yang sudah siap dengan kemudinya itu.

"Apa kita langsung kesana Tuan?" tanya Pein yang sudah mulai menyalakan mesin mobil, tanda dia siap mengemudikan mobil itu.

"Tidak, aku ingin ke tempat itu itu dulu," ucap sang Tuan.

"Baiklah," ucap Pein sambil mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia pun mulai mengendarai mobil itu dengan kecepatan sedang. Akhirnya mobil pun melaju meninggalkan bandara Konoha menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh Tuan-nya.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari ketiga Sasuke mendatangi taman, tapi dia tak juga menemukan sosok gadis itu. Gadis kecil bersurai pink yang sudah memikat hatinya. Ia merindukan sosok itu. Ia ingin sekali bermain dengan gadis ceria itu. Ia rindu semua yang ada pada gadis itu. Rambut uniknya, aroma cherrynya, senyumnya dan bahkan ia rindu gaya bicara lucu yang terlontar dari mulut gadis itu.

"Sasuke, ayo kita main dengan yang lain," ucap Shikamaru saat menghampiri sasuke yang tengah duduk di atas rumput, sembari memandangi bunga-bunga di hadapannya.

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak ingin main," ucap Sasuke lesu.

"Huh, kau ini, sampai kapan akan menunggu gadis itu?" gerutu Shikamaru.

"Sampai kapanpun akan Sasu tunggu," ucap Sasuke sambil menggembungkan pipinya efek mengambek.

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja. Aku main dulu ya. Jaaaaaa," ucap Shikmaru sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya duduk melamun memandangi hamparan bunga sambil terus memikirkan gadis bersurai pink itu.

.

.

.

Rumah sakit Konoha

Sakura masih terbaring lemas di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Sejak pulang dari taman, terakhir kali bermain dengan Sasuke, malam harinya suhu badannya sangat panas. Ia demam tinggi dan langsung dilarikan oleh Kizashi dan Mebuki ke rumah sakit. Mereka khawatir akan keadaan Sakura.

Sakura di diagnosa terkena penyakit demam berdarah. ((Heh, ga da yang lebih keren dan lebih ekstrim lagi apa penyakitnya -_- )) ((Saita: ga punya ide, nanti kalo yang ektrim, berlanjut nyampe gede mau? -,- )). Untung saja dia cepat dilarikan ke rumah sakit, sebelum virusnya itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan bisa mengancam keselamatannya.

Sakura sudah sedikit membaik keadaannya. Hanya tubuhnya saja yang masih lemas. Paling tidak, 2 hari lagi dia sudah bisa pulang. Ia hanya perlu memulihkan kondisinya saja, maka dari itu ia masih harus di rawat intens di rumah sakit. Sampai keadaannya benar-benar sehat. Dan bisa kembali ke rumah.

.

.

.

Di ruang tamu keluarga Nara

Shikaku, Yoshino dan Itachi sedang asyik berbincang-bincang. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal. Mulai dari sekolah Itachi, Sasuke yang sering main ke taman, Shikamaru yang akhir-akhir ini juga sering ikut Sasuke ke taman, dan masih banyak lagi. Gelak tawa pun sesekali terdengar dari ruang itu. Mereka memang jarang bercengkrama seperti ini, maka dari itu jika ada kesempatan berkumpul mereka pasti akan membahas segala sesuatu. Mulai dari hal yang terkecil sampai hal-hal serius. Benar-benar terlihat harmonis layaknya keluarga yang selalu Itachi idam-idamkan.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam menyusuri jalanan Konoha, akhirnya mereka tiba di tujuan awal kedatangan sang Tuan. Sekarang mereka sudah ada di depan kediaman keluarga Nara. Pein langsung keluar mobil dan dengan sigap membukakan pintu belakang mobil itu. Sang Tuan keluar dari mobil mewahnya, dan memandangi rumah yang ada di hadapannya.

"Perlu kami dampingi Tuan," tawar Pein.

"Tidak usah, kalian tunggu saja disini," ucap sang Tuan.

"Tapi Tuan, apa tidak apa-apa? Kita tidak tau reaksi apa yang akan mereka berikan nanti?" ucap Kabuto yang merasa khawatir akan Tuan-nya itu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kalian tunggulah disini," ucapnya dengan nada final.

"Baik Tuan," ucap Kabuto dan Pein bersamaan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Akhirnya sang Tuan melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kediaman keluarga Nara. Setelah sampai di depan pintu, dia sedikit menarik nafas, kemudian mulai mengetuk pintu itu.

'Tok ... tok ... tok ...' ia mengetuk pintu. Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar sahutan dari dalam yang mengisyaratkan dia untuk menunggu. Ia pun menunggu sampai sang empunya rumah membukakan pintu untuknya.

Di ruang tamu keluarga Nara, suara ketukan pintu menghentikan percakapan mereka. Itu jelas bukan Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang pulang dari acara bermainnya. Karena kalau mereka, akan langsung berhambur masuk sambil berteriak 'Tadaima'.

"Siapa yang datang di saat seperti ini, tumben sekali," ucap Shikaku. Karena rumahnya tidak biasa kedatangan tamu. Apalagi di hari menjelang sore seperti ini.

"Biar ku lihat," ucap Yoshino seraya beranjak pergi dari ruang tamu menuju ke pintu.

"Iya, sebentar," teriaknya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa sang empunya rumah sudah mendengar ketukan itu dan menyuruh tamunya untuk menunggu.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Yoshino dengan segera membuka pintu. Dan, betapa terkejutnya ia saat membuka pintu dan mendapati sosok yang ada di hadapannya kini. "Anda ...," matanya terbelalak tak percaya mendapati sosok di hadapannya sementara salah satu tangannya menutup mulutnya yang mungkin menganga akibat refleks keterkejutannya.

Cukup lama Yoshino tak dapat mengendalikan rasa syoknya, sampai akhirnya Shikaku yang penasaran menyusul untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang datang. Sama halnya seperti Yoshino, Shikaku juga merasa terkejut dengan sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya dengan sosok yang ada dihadapannya itu. Tapi kemudian dengan cepat dia menguasai keadaan, dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

Hening.

Sampai.

"Ji-san, Ba-san, siapa yang datang?" suara Itachi memecah keheningan. Ia tak bisa melihat sosok yang ada di depan pintu itu karena terhalangi oleh punggung Ji-san dan Ba-san nya.

Seketika Shikaku dan Yoshino saling pandang dan tak lama menoleh ke arahnya, kemudian menampilkan sosok yang sedang berada di hadapan Shikaku dan Yoshino. Itachi tak kalah terkejutnya melihat sosok itu. Matanya membulat sempurna dan onyxnya terlihat tak suka.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke dan Shikamaru pulang dari acara bermainnya. Mereka bingung melihat semuanya terdiam di depan pintu. Mereka segera menghampiri ke arah orang-orang itu. Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya bisa menatap bingung sosok yang ada di depan rumahnya itu.

Sedangkan orang yang sedang di pandangi itu hanya menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang tengah mematung dan juga 2 bocah yang baru pulang bermain.

.

.

.

Di rumah sakit

Sakura yang sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya, tengah bermimpi. Dalam mimpinya ia sedang bersama dengan gadis berambut pirang sebahu yang tengah menatap pohon sakura. Sakura tidak tau siapa gadis kecil itu. Karena Sakura justru menghadap ke arah belakang. Melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Helaian ravennya yang mencuat ke belakang, bergoyang-goyang diterpa angin. Mata onyx kelam itu terlihat sendu seperti menyembunyikan kesedihan. Melihat keadaan Sasuke seperti itu batinnya bergumam, "Cacu kenapa? Kenapa Cacu cedih ceperti itu? Apa karena Caku tidak main cama Cacu? Gomenne Cacu ... gomen. Becok kalau Caku pulang dari cini, Caku pacti ke taman. Tunggu Caku ya Cacu."

Seperti itulah dia sedang mengigau dalam dunia nyatanya.

.

.

.

_Benang merah itu sedang berhenti merajut takdir. Dan takdir sedang menulis catatan baru._

_._

_._

_. _

_TBC_

* * *

Lagi males bikin dialog, langsung aja ya...

Terima kasih untuk **hanazono yuri** dan **Shinohara Akari **yang masih setia membaca dan meninggalkan review. Terima kasih untuk semua yang masih setia mengikuti cerita ini. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mampir untuk membaca dan terima kasih untuk para silent reader semuanya.

Terakhir yang ingin saya sampaikan, review, kritik, dan saran selalu dinanti.

Arigatou Minna ^-^

With Love,

Saita


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer Chara : Naruto-nya - Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, alur berantakan, typo bertebaran, gaje , maksa dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Summary : Di jalan itu, takdir telah mengubah alur kehidupan. Benang merah yang sudah terangkai, harus berhenti merajut takdirnya dan saling menjauh._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Takdir "Benang Merah"**_

_**By : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**_

* * *

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

***Happy Reading***

.

.

Chapter 6

Pria yang sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka adalah Uchiha Madara. Ayah dari Uchiha Fugaku dan kakek dari Itachi serta Sasuke tentunya. Orang yang telah membuat Fugaku dan Mikoto menderita selama hidup mereka.

Shikaku mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoshino, dan tidak lama kemudian Yoshino mengangguk tanda mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Shikamaru, Sasuke, ayo kita masuk!" seru Yoshino.

"Kalian harus cepat mandi, hari sudah mau gelap," lanjutnya kemudian seraya membawa kedua bocah itu masuk ke dalam.

"Baa-san, siapa kakek itu?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"Dia tamu Jii-san," ucap Yoshino singkat.

"Tumben sekali Tou-san dikunjungi tamu sore-sore begini," Shikamaru ikut bicara.

"Lagipula, aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Darimana dia, Kaa-san?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

"Sudah, kalian tidak usah banyak bertanya. Sekarang, cepat kalian naik!" perintah Yoshino ketika sudah sampai di ujung tangga menuju lantai dua rumah itu. Dari nada bicaranya barusan, terlihat sekali dia sedang kesal. Tak ingin memancing kemarahan Yoshino, Shikamaru dan Sasuke langsung bergegas naik. Yoshino mengikuti langkah mereka dari belakang.

Sementara di ruang depan rumah, Shikaku, Itachi dan Madara masih setia pada posisi mereka. Beberapa saat setelah Yoshino membawa anak-anak, akhirnya dia mempersilahkan Madara masuk. Biar setidak suka apapun dia akan kedatangan tamu yang tak diharapkan ini, ia masih bisa menghargai seorang tamu.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan posisi Shikaku di depan, Itachi dibelakangnya, dan Madara di belakang Itachi. Setelah sampai di ruang tamu, Shikaku mempersilahkan Madara untuk duduk. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Kemudian dia meminta Itachi membuatkan minuman untuk tamu mereka.

Setelah Itachi berjalan menuju dapur tanpa basa-basi Shikaku langsung bertanya pada Madara, "Jadi, apa tujuan Anda kemari?"

"Aku ingin mengambil alih hak asuh atas cucu-cucuku," jawab Madara datar dan tanpa basa-basi pula.

Seketika raut wajah Shikaku menegang dan terlihat sangat serius.

"Tidak akan kuserahkan anak-anak itu padamu," ucap Shikaku dengan kata yang penuh penekanan.

"Aku tau kau tak akan mengijinkannya semudah itu. Tapi kumohon, ijinkanlah aku merawat mereka selama sisa hidupku. Aku, aku ingin menebus kesalahanku pada Fugaku dan Mikoto," ucap Madara dengan suara tertahan, seakan menahan rasa sedih yang mendalam.

Shikaku tercengang dengan sikap Madara. Selama ini, tak pernah ia melihat seorang Uchiha Madara serapuh ini. Tapi, luka masa lalu itu masih membekas di hatinya. Masih terekam jelas di pikirannya, penentangan Uchiha Madara terhadap hubungan Fugaku dengan adik semata wayangnya Mikoto.

Tak lama kemudian, Itachi datang dengan membawa dua gelas ocha di tangannya. Ia letakkan satu di hadapan Madara dan satu lagi di hadapan Shikaku, pamannya. Kemudian ia posisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah Shikaku.

"Jii-san, untuk apa dia kemari?" tanya Itachi pada Shikaku. Tapi pandangan matanya tepat mengarah ke onyx milik Madara. Onyx dan onyx saling bertemu.

Onyx yang biasanya terlihat angkuh dan dingin itu, entah mengapa onxy itu sekarang terlihat berbeda. Terlihat hangat dan sarat akan penyesalan. Sedangkan onyx yang tadinya begitu hangat dan lembut, sedang berkilat marah, menampakkan kebencian. Pemandangan itulah yang sedang dilihat Shikaku saat ini.

"Dia ... dia ingin mengambil alih hak asuh atas dirimu dan Sasuke," ucap Shikaku lirih.

"Tch, aku tidak sudi di asuh oleh penjahat seperti dia!" seru Itachi dengan suara yang menggeram menahan amarah. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu. Dia berjalan ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya.

Shikaku dan Madara hanya bisa menatap kepergian Itachi tanpa berusaha mencegahnya.

"Shikaku, apa Itachi telah mengetahui kejadian itu?" tanya Madara meyakinkan. Melihat sikap Itachi dari awal kedatangannya, ia tau Itachi sangat membencinya. Itu pasti karena kejadian itu.

"Ya," ucap Fugaku singkat.

"Yoshino telah mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada Fugaku dan Mikoto. Itu karena Yoshino tidak bisa membiarkan Itachi membenci ayahnya," lanjut Shikaku.

"Aku mengerti. Itu semua memang salahku. Aku memang pantas diperlakukan seperti ini," ucap Madara lirih.

Flash back on

Di ruang tamu yang luas dan megah itu sedang terjadi perdebatan antara ayah dan anak. Perdebatan antara Uchiha Madara dan Fugaku.

"Tou-san kali ini saja, biarkan aku memilih jalan hidupku. Biarkan aku mengikuti kata hatiku. Biarkan aku memilih cinta dan pendamping hidupku," ucap Fugaku lirih, memohon pada sang ayah.

"Tidak Fugaku. Aku sudah menjodohkanmu dengan anak perempuan dari keluarga Hyuuga. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus menikah dengan keturunan Hyuuga. Aku tidak akan merestuimu dengan yang lain. Hanya Hyuuga!" ucap Madara dengan keputusan final.

Kerjasama antara klan Uchiha dan Hyuuga sudah terjalin sejak lama. Bahkan perjodohan Fugaku dengan putri dari klan Hyuuga juga sudah diputuskan sejak mereka dilahirkan. Maka dari itu, Madara bersikeras memaksa Fugaku menikah dengan putri dari keluarga Hyuuga. Dia tidak ingin mencoreng nama baik Uchiha dengan keegoisan Fugaku.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya Tou-san!" ucap Fugaku dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku hanya mencintai Mikoto. Di dalam hatiku hanya ada dia," lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menentangku Fugaku," ucap Madara dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi.

"Aku ini ayahmu. Apapun perintahku, kau harus patuh!" teriaknya kemudian.

"Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan kau terus mengatur hidupku Tou-san?" ucap Fugaku dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Semua emosinya kini tengah meluap.

"Selama ini, kau terus mengaturku. Tak memberikan padaku sedikitpun kebebasan. Dan aku selalu menurutimu. Meski aku tidak suka, aku terus melakukannya demi dirimu. Demi kebanggaanmu yang selalu kau junjung tinggi itu. Aku lakukan semua sesuai perintahmu. Tapi kali ini, untuk yang satu ini, kumohon biarkan aku mengikuti kata hatiku. Biarkan aku menentukan masa depanku sendiri. Masa depan dengan gadis yang kucintai. Kumohon ayah," lanjutnya panjang lebar dengan suara lirih.

Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya tumpah juga. Rasa sakit dan kesal yang sedari tadi terpendam akhirnya menguar juga. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan harga diri Uchiha. Meskipun harus menangis seperti ini. Meskipun harus memohon dan berlutut sekalipun, akan dia lakukan demi bisa bersatu dengan gadis yang dia cintai.

"Kalau kau bersikap egois seperti ini, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa Fugaku," ucap Madara dingin.

"Kau hanya akan mendapat penderitaan kalau kau tetap pada pendirianmu," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Tidak masalah," ucap Fugaku lirih.

"Jika aku harus hidup menderita sekalipun, asalkan dengan gadis yang kucintai, aku akan bahagia. Bahkan jika aku harus meninggalkan rumah ini dan semua fasilitas yang kau berikan, aku tidak keberatan Tou-san. Satu-satunya keinginan ku saat ini hanyalah masa depanku dengan gadis yang kucintai, lanjutnya panjang lebar dengan sorot mata yang menandakan keseriusan akan kata-katanya.

"Kalau begitu pergilah," usir Madara.

"Akan kulihat sejauh mana kau bisa bertahan. Dan pada akhirnya kau hanya akan mengemis padaku," ucapnya sinis.

Akhirnya Fugaku keluar dari rumah super megah itu. Meninggalkan segala kemewahannya di Suna dan pergi ke Konoha. Sejak pernikahannya dengan Mikoto tak sekalipun dia menginjakkan kakinya lagi di Suna.

Pada awalnya dia memang mengalami kesulitan. Karena perusahaan-perusahaan di Konoha sebagian besar beraliansi dengan Uchiha. Dan atas perintah Madara mereka tidak bisa menerima Fugaku sebagai karyawannya. Sampai akhirnya dia mendapatkan pekerjaan, tapi dia sering ditugaskan keluar Konoha.

Itulah sebabnya dia jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga kecilnya. Dan itu semua karena ulah Madara.

Flash back off

"Aku tau setelah semua yang kulakukan aku memang pantas mendapat semua kebencian ini. Setelah penderitaan yang kuberikan pada anak dan menantuku, aku bahkan tidak pantas di anggap kakek oleh cucu-cucuku. Tapi percayalah aku telah menyesali semuanya. Maka dari itu, aku kesini untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahanku. Aku tau Mikoto meninggal setelah melahirkan cucu keduaku. Dan Fugaku, dia mengalami kecelakaan saat menuju Konoha. Saat itu, aku merasa menyesal. Tapi aku tak punya keberanian untuk datang kesini. Aku takut kalian menolakku. Dan saat ini, aku merasa yakin ini saat yang tepat. Aku ingin memberikan kehidupan yang layak bagi mereka," ucap Madara panjang lebar dengan suara yang terisak, karena saat ini dia sedang menangis. Menangis karena penyesalannya, ketika ia mengingat kekejaman yang ia lakukan pada anak semata wayangnya.

Melihat sikap Madara yang seperti itu, luluhlah hati Shikaku. Shikaku tau bahwa Madara benar-benar telah menyesali perbuatannya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa memutuskan.

"Aku tak bisa memutuskannya. Keputusan ada di tangan Itachi dan Sasuke," ucap Shikaku.

Kemudian Madara tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Shikaku. Kemudian dia berlutut di hadapan Shikaku.

"Aku mohon Shikaku, bujuklah Itachi dan Sasuke agar mau tinggal bersamaku di Suna," ucap Madara memohon, meruntuhkan segala kehormatan Uchiha yang selama ini dia jaga.

Shikaku yang terkejut dengan sikap Madara kemudian memapahnya untuk kembali berdiri. Biar bagaimanapun sikapnya di masa lalu, seseorang pantas mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Shikaku saat ini.

"Aku tak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa untuk Anda. Tapi, aku akan berusaha membujuknya," ucap Shikaku berusaha meyakinkan sang Madara.

"Aku benar-benar berharap padamu Shikaku," ucap Madara.

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku, tapi aku tak bisa memaksa mereka, terutama Itachi," sahut Shikaku.

"Aku mengerti. Dan aku percaya padamu," ujar Madara.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit undur diri dulu," ucap Madara kemudian seraya membungkuk hormat.

Shikaku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian Madara berjalan menuju pintu keluar didampingi oleh Shikaku. Dan di luar sana, dia sudah disambut oleh kedua anak buahnya Pein dan Kabuto.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Shikaku berbincang dengan Yoshino dan juga Itachi. Dia berusaha meyakinkan Itachi untuk memberikan kesempatan kedua bagi kakeknya itu. Yoshino pun yang telah mengetahui keadaannya, akhirnya ikut meyakinkan Itachi. Mereka berkata, bahwa Itachi kapan saja bisa kembali ke Konoha. Pintu rumah mereka selalu terbuka untuk Itachi dan Sasuke. Dan sesekali mereka juga akan mengunjungi Itachi dan Sasuke ke Suna.

Meskipun awalnya Itachi bersikeras, tetapi pada akhirnya dia pasrah juga. Biar bagaimanapun juga dia merasa iba mendengar penuturan pamannya itu. Tentang bagaimana tadi sikap Madara. Ada ketulusan dalam hatinya. Ia tau itu. Walaupun ia belum bisa menerima Madara sepenuhnya, setidaknya ia akan mencoba menerima sang kakek semata wayangnya itu. Selain itu, ia juga tak ingin menjadi beban bagi Yoshino dan Shikaku. Sudah terlalu lama ia membebani mereka. Walaupun pada kenyataannya paman dan bibinya itu sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah kedatangan Madara, akhirnya saat ini tiba. Saat untuk membawa Itachi dan Sasuke ke Suna. Pagi-pagi Madara sudah mendatangi kediaman Shikaku, untuk menjemput kedua cucunya. Peluk cium Yoshino berikan pada Itachi dan Sasuke yang akan pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Biar bagaimanapun juga ia sudah menganggap Itachi dan Sasuke seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Walaupun berat, ini semua demi masa depan keduanya. Masa depan yang lebih baik. Semuanya bersedih, tapi yang paling merasa sedih sebenarnya adalah Sasuke. Karena sampai kemarinpun ia tak bisa menemukan sosok Cherry-nya. Padahal ia mau mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Setelah salam perpisahan dengan keluarga Nara, Itachi dan Sasuke berjalan menuju mobil yang telah terparkir di halaman. Menyusul sang kakek yang telah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah mereka memasuki mobil, mobilpun melaju melewati jalanan Konoha menuju bandara.

Saat di perbatasan gerbang pintu keluar Konoha, tanpa di ketahui Sasuke dan Sakura, mobil mereka saling berpapasan. Mobil yang di dalamnya ada Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Konoha. Sedangkan mobil yang di dalamnya ada Sakura baru saja memasuki Konoha. Karena hari ini Sakura sudah pulang dari rumah sakit.

.

.

.

_Di jalan itu, takdir telah mengubah alur kehidupan. Benang merah yang sudah terangkai, harus berhenti merajut takdirnya dan saling menjauh._

.

.

.

Skip

Disinilah Itachi sekarang. Di tempat yang tak pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Di Suna. Di kediaman sang kakek yang sangat megah layaknya istana. Fasilitas yang lengkap dan para maid yang selalu standby 24 jam. Ia tak menyangka kakeknya teryata orang yang sangat terpandang dan kaya seperti ini. Tapi disela kekagumannya ada kesedihan yang tak dapat disembunyikan.

Dia sedih karena harus meninggalkan kediaman Nara. Meninggalkan paman, bibi dan sepupunya yang sudah dianggap seperti keluarganya. Sedih karena dia akan jarang mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya.

Sasuke pun sama sedihnya dengan Itachi. Terlebih dia tak akan bisa lagi bermain dengan Cherry-nya yang menggemaskan. Apalagi dia tidak bisa menyampaikan salam perpisahan.

.

.

.

Di Konoha

Sore harinya, Sakura yang tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke teman mainnya itu, langsung berlari menuju taman dengan langkah riang. Tapi tak ia temukan sosok berhelai raven itu. Ia putuskan menunggu sampai hari mulai gelap, namun sosok itu tak kunjung datang. Sampai akhirnya, Ka-sannya menjemput Sakura untuk segera pulang. Dan Sakura harus pulang dengan perasaan sedih dan otak dipenuhi tanda tanya, 'kenapa temannya itu tak datang bermain?'

.

.

Keesokan harinya pun Sakura selalu mendatangi taman itu. Berharap menemukan sosok berhelaian raven itu. Atau setidaknya Shikamaru yang merupakan sepupu dari Sasuke. Setidaknya dia akan bisa mengetahui alasan Sasuke. Tapi sosok itupun tak dapat ia jumpai.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Sakura selalu mendatangi taman dan berharap menemukan sosok Sasuke. Tapi hari ini adalah hari terakhir dia bisa berharap. Karena esok hari tak akan ada lagi harapan. Besok keluarganya akan pindah ke Takigakure, karena Tou-sannya dipindah tugaskan.

Menunggu dan terus menunggu. Berharap dan terus berharap meski harapan itu hampir tidak ada. Pada akhirnya harapannya kembali menjadi kekecewaan. Hari ini, di hari terakhirnya berada di Konoha, ia masih tak bisa menemui Sasuke.

_TBC_

* * *

Saatnya balas review ^-^

.

.

**Shinohara Akari**

iya...ini udah di lanjut

.

.

Arigatou hesty-chan sudah mengembalikan kepercayaan diriku. Aku jadi inget tujuan aku nulis itu apa, dan pencapaian yang aku mau capai itu adalah "bisa menyelesaikan semua fic yang aku buat". Aku bener-bener bisa bangkit lagi berkat kamu. Sakali lagi terima kasih atas semangat yang kamu berikan dan terima kasih juga sudah setua me-review.

.

.

**hanazono yuri**

iya, ini udah di lanjut...

.

.

**hani yuya**

Arigatou hani senpai udah mampir kesini...dan udah ngasih aku semangat,,,hehehe

di puji hani senpai aku jadi tersanjung ^-^

.

.

Yosh sekali lagi terima kasih bagi kalian semua yang sudah mereview. Terima kasih sudah setia membaca fic gaje ini. Terima kasih juga bagi para silent reader.

Tidak bosan-bosan, saya minta kritik dan saran yang membangun atas tulisan yang saya buat ini. Agar tulisan ini bisa sedikit berkembang. Terima kasih semuanya.

With Love,

Saita


	7. Chapter 7

**Takdir " Benang Merah "**

**Author : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, alur berantakan, typo bertebaran, gaje , maksa dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary : _Kehidupan terus berputar layaknya roda yang terkadang berada di atas dan di bawah. Hati pun kadang berubah tanpa sebab yang pasti. Benang merah tak selamanya terulur dengan baik. Lihatlah kini, bagaimana kusutnya benang itu._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

*****Happy Reading*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepuluh tahun kemudian.

Sasuke tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan dengan sejuta pesona. Mata onyxnya yang tajam, helaian ravennya yang mencuat kebelakang, seakan menambah kesan cool yang dimilikinya.

Lihatlah kulit putih mulus bak porselein dari wajah hingga seluruh tubuhnya. Makin menambah nilai sempurna dari seorang Uchiha. Bukankah semua Uchiha seperti dia? Selalu mengagumkan.

Kelebihan lain yang dimilikinya, dia tumbuh menjadi pria yang berhati baik dengan senyum yang seolah tak pernah pudar dari wajah tampannya. Wajar saja banyak yang tergila-gila pada Uchiha yang satu ini. Tampan, berkharisma dan lembut, semua melekat padanya berkat sang kakak "Uchiha Itachi" yang menjadi panutannya.

Kini ia akan kembali ke Konoha. Tempat dimana tersimpan semua duka, semua suka cita, dan tempat dimana ia temukan cinta pertamanya yang tak pernah sedikitpun hilang dari perasaannya.

"Shika, akhirnya aku akan kembali ke Konoha."

"Hn. Sampaikan salamku pada Oba-san."

"Besok pasti sudah tiba disana."

"Tidak. Itachi-nii harus mengurus perusahaan."

"Hn."

"Sampai bertemu besok."

_Klik_

Sasuke baru saja memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan sepupunya Shikamaru. Dia merasa sangat senang bisa kembali ke Konoha. Kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Ia berharap Cherry-nya juga akan kembali kesana suatu hari nanti. Maka dari itu, dia memutuskan melanjutkan sekolah tingkat atasnya di KHS (Konoha High School).

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya kehebohan terjadi di KHS karena kedatangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Teriakan-teriakan para gadis terdengar mengiringi langkah pemuda berhelai raven tersebut. Senyum menawan tak pernah luput dari pandangan para gadis, sehingga membuat mereka terkesima, merona, dan bertingkah konyol. Author juga tidak tahan melihat senyuman maut Sasuke.

"Ya ampun Sasuke, pesonamu sungguh merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru yang berjalan di samping Sasuke. Mereka kini sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah, menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Kalau aku sekelas denganmu, aku bisa repot," lanjutnya.

"Heh Shika, begitukah sambutanmu pada sepupumu yang tampan ini?" ketus Sasuke.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu kau tampan. Makanya para gadis langsung tersihir oleh pesonamu. Tapi jangan bangga dulu Sasuke, bukan hanya kau yang paling tampan di sekolah ini. Biar tukang tidurpun, aku juga masuk ke dalam jajaran pria tampan di sekolah ini tau," ucap Shikamaru bangga sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Yah, aku percaya padamu," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Yang lagi-lagi membuat para siswi KHS berteriak gaduh karena senyuman maut Sasuke.

Shikamaru menutup telinga kanannya menggunakan kelingking. Dia bisa tuli mendadak jika terus-terusan berada di samping Sasuke. Itulah yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Nah, sudah sampai," ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku ke kelas duluan yah." Shikamaru berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas lambaian tangan Shikamaru dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

_Tok ... Tok ... Tok_

Sasuke mengetuk pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah dan menunggu sahutan dari dalam.

"Masuklah," ucap seorang pria dari dalam.

Sasuke menggeser pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah meja. Di hadapannya kini terlihat pria berhelai putih perak dengan gaya rambut yang melawan gravitasi. Dan juga masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

'Aneh sekali,' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

"Watashi wa Uchiha Sasuke desu," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Duduklah Sasuke," perintah Kakashi.

"Jadi kau dari Suna ya. Sepupu dari Nara Shikamaru," gumamnya seraya membaca data Sasuke.

"Iya." Hanya jawaban singkat yang Sasuke berikan.

"Baiklah, sekarang ikut aku. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas," ucap Kakashi seraya berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Sasuke pun berdiri dan mengikuti Kakashi dari belakang. Mereka berjalan melewati lorong yang sama saat di antar Shikamaru tadi.

Saat tiba di ruang kelas X-A, Kakashi membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

"Kurenai, dia murid pindahan dari Suna. Tolong bantuannya," ucapnya pada guru cantik berhelai hitam dengan manik ruby, yang sedang mengajar.

"Tentu," ucap Kurenai sambil membungkukkan badan ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi pun pergi meninggalkan kelas dan menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Nah, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu," ucap Kurenai setelah Kakashi pergi.

"Ha'i." Sasuke mengangguk dan mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Watashi wa Sasuke desu."

"Aku berasal dari Suna."

"Douzo yoroshiku," ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Sekarang kau boleh duduk di sebelah Naruto," ucap Kurenai sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah pemuda berambut kuning.

Bisik-bisik terdengar dari para gadis yang Sasuke lewati. Ia terus berjalan dengan senyum yang menghias wajahnya. Setelah Sasuke duduk, Kurenai kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya.

"Hei Sasuke, selamat datang di KHS dan salam kenal ya," sambut Naruto ramah dengan tangan yang terulur.

"Iya, terima kasih. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan Naruto dan tersenyum tipis.

Mereka pun memperhatikan Kurenai sensei yang sedang menjelaskan materi, setelah perkenalan singkat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan helai merah muda sebatas punggung terlihat sedang berbicara melalui telepon. Mata emeraldnya yang indah berbinar bahagia.

"Sungguh Nii-chan?"

"Jadi kau akan membawaku ke Konoha?"

"Aku tidak sabar kembali kesana."

"Tentu saja aku senang. Itu tempat kelahiranku. Aku menginginkan ini sejak lama."

"Ya. Aku janji."

"Baik, aku segera berkemas."

_Klik_

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Gadis itu, segera masuk ke kamarnya dan mulai mengemas pakaiannya. Tak lupa figura yang ada di atas meja, ia masukkan ke dalam kopernya. Di figura itu terlihat foto ayah, ibu dan dirinya. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Akhirnya aku akan kembali ke Konoha. Tou-san, Kaa-san, aku akan sering mengunjungi kalian setibanya disana," gumamnya pelan.

Setelah itu ia merebahkan badannya di ranjang berukuran sedang. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Menikmati rintik hujan terakhir di Ame. Rintik hujan yang tak pernah henti membasahi bumi Ame, bahkan selalu mengguyur hatinya.

Tak lama matanya pun terpejam dan ia mulai terbuai ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Benang merah yang sudah terbentang pada dua insan yang lahir di hari yang sama, kini mulai merajut takdirnya. Tapi merajut takdir tak semudah merajut syal bukan? Benang merah itu akan merajut takdirnya perlahan demi perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou Ba-san," ucap Sasuke begitu duduk di meja makan.

"Ohayou mo Sasu," balas Yoshino.

"Senang sekali rasanya kau kembali kerumah ini Sasuke. Ku kira Itachi juga akan tinggal disini lagi," lanjutnya.

"Nii-chan bilang dia akan kemari begitu urusan di Suna beres," sahut Sasuke.

"Apa Ji-san masih belum kembali?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Dia baru kembali besok. Aku sudah bilang kau bersekolah di sini. Dia sangat senang mendengarnya," ucap Yoshino seraya tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku akan jadi anak terlantar lagi," ucap Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak pernah membeda-bedakan kalian." Yoshino menjewer telinga Shikamaru.

"Adu-du-duh sakit Kaa-san. Aku kan hanya bercanda," gerutu Shikamaru sambil memegang tangan ibunya yang ada di telinga Shikamaru.

"Siapa suruh bercandamu kelewatan seperti itu," omel Yoshino dan melepaskan jewerannya pada telinga Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memegang telinganya yang merah dan terasa panas. Ia mengusap-ngusap telinganya dan berkata dalam hati, 'Apa semua wanita segalak Kaa-san ya, aku jadi takut membayangkan kehidupan berumah tangga dengan wanita galak seperti Kaa-san.'

Sasuke tertawa melihat tingkah Yoshino dan Shikamaru yang tak pernah berubah dari dulu. Inilah suasana yang sangat dirindukannya. Berada di tengah keluarga hangat kediaman Nara.

"Sudah cepat habiskan makanan kalian berdua. Kalian bisa terlambat ke sekolah nanti." Ucapan Yoshino membuyarkan pemikiran-pemikiran yang sedang menghinggapi Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Mereka bergegas menghabiskan sarapannya dan pamit untuk berangkat.

"Kami berangkat Kaa-san/Ba-san," ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Hati-hati," teriak Yoshino, karena jarak mereka sudah lumayan jauh.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru berangkat dengan menggunakan mobil sport Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

Di bandara Konoha seorang gadis berhelai soft pink terlihat keluar dari dalam bandara. Dia langsung melambai ke arah seseorang yang telah menunggunya.

"Nii-chan," ucapnya sambil berteriak dan menghampiri seseorang yang telah berdiri di depan mobil sport berwarna hitam.

Orang yang dipanggil Nii-chan itu hanya melambai mengangkat tangannya. Begitu sampai di hadapan orang itu, Sakura langsung memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu Nii-chan," ucapnya begitu ada di pelukan hangat pria bertubuh tinggi.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Sakura. Maaf aku tak bisa menjemputmu di Ame. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan," ucapnya pada Sakura.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula aku tak mau membuat Nii-chan repot. Aku sudah terlalu sering membebanimu." Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya menatap kakaknya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu terus Sakura. Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku. Sekarang ayo kita berangkat," ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Pria itu meletakkan koper Sakura di bagasi belakang, kemudian memposisikan diri duduk di depan kemudi. Sakura sudah duduk manis disebelahnya.

Mobil pun melaju dengan kecepatan normal meninggalkan bandara Konoha. Takdir telah menanti Sakura di ujung jalan sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat di lampu merah sebelum KHS, Sasuke yang sedang melihat ke sisi kiri jalan, melihat gadis itu. Gadis yang ciri-cirinya mirip dengan Cherry masa kecilnya. Helaian soft pink yang berkibar di tiup angin, iris emerald jernih yang meneduhkan, bahkan pipi chubbynya masih terlihat sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sasuke yakin itu gadis yang sama dengan bocah sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Saat mereka berpapasan di jalan yang berlawanan, Sasuke merasakan aroma Cherry dari tubuh gadis itu. Aroma yang sama dengan sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Secara refleks, Sasuke langsung memanggil gadis itu dengan nama Caku. Nama gadis di masa kecilnya.

"Caku," ucapnya.

Hei, ingat! Ketika kecil Sakura tidak bisa menyebut huruf "S". Dia menyebut "S" dengan huruf "C" dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Caku. Dan tentu saja Sasuke yang masih kecil tak menyadarinya. Bahkan kini pun ia tak menyadarinya. Karena ia memang belum tau nama aslinya adalah Sakura. Dia hanya tau "Caku" dan panggilan spesial untuknya adalah "Cherry".

Sakura langsung menoleh saat merasa, seseorang memanggil namanya. Tepatnya nama panggilannya sewaktu kecil. Dan nama itu, hanya satu orang yang tau, yaitu Sasuke. Anak yang telah mengisi hatinya sejak kecil hingga kini.

Ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Tapi ia tak melihat siapapun. Lebih tepatnya mobil Sasuke telah jauh dari pandangan Sakura, karena Shikamaru tiba-tiba menaikkan tempo laju mobilnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya pria di sebelahnya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya cepat.

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja,' batinnya.

Mobil sport hitam itupun langsung menuju kediaman yang akan Sakura tempati.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokannya KHS kembali ramai dengan kedatangan murid baru di sekolah ternama itu. Hanya saja, kali ini bukan teriakan para gadis yang memekakkan telinga, melainkan bisik-bisik dari siswa KHS.

"Wah, cantik ya."

"Beruntung sekali yang bisa mendapatkannya."

"Jangan macam-macam dengannya, kudengar dia masih kerabat dari orang yang paling berpengaruh di sekolah ini."

Sakura hanya cuek menanggapi bisik-bisik yang dilontarkan untuknya. Dia terus berjalan menuju ruang X-A. Saat di jalan dia berpapasan dengan Anko sensei yang kebetulan mengajar di kelas yang sama dengan yang akan Sakura datangi. Sakura pun mengikuti Anko dari belakang.

Anko membuka pintu dan memasuki kelas di ikuti oleh Sakura di belakangnya.

"Anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru lagi. Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu!" Perintah Anko.

"Ohayou minna-san."

"Watashi wa Sakura desu."

"Douzo yoroshiku," ucapnya sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Anko.

"Iya sensei," ucap Sakura.

"Ya sudah, kau boleh duduk di sebelah Karin," ucapnya sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah Karin.

Anko pun memulai pelajarannya.

"Shika, aku melihatnya kemarin. Dia gadis yang sama dengan anak sepuluh tahun yang lalu kan?" bisik Sasuke pada Shikamaru yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Hm, aku juga merasa begitu. Kalau melihat ciri-ciri fisiknya yang langka, tidak salah lagi. Itu memang dia. Coba saja kau tegur dia saat istirahat nanti," saran Shikamaru.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

'Jadi namamu Sakura ya,' batinnya. Ia pun mengulum sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

Mereka pun kembali memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Anko sensei.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, seperti saran Shikamaru, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura. Dia berjalan mendekati meja Sakura dan menghela nafas sejenak, untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menghinggapinya.

"Sakura," panggilnya pada gadis berhelai soft pink yang masih setia duduk di tempatnya berada.

"Ya," ucap Sakura datar.

"Sakura, apa kau mengingatku?" tanya Sasuke sedikit gugup.

"Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu?" ucap Sakura sarkastik.

"Aku Sasuke. Aku memanggilmu Caku sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Karena seperti itu kau menyebut namamu." Sasuke berusaha memberi penjelasan.

Sakura tersentak kaget, tapi tak ia tunjukkan wajah terkejutnya. Karena dengan cepat ia bisa menguasai dirinya dan memasang wajah datar.

Sakura pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu melewati Sasuke begitu saja, sambil berkata, "Maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu."

Sasuke hanya mematung mendengar penuturan Sakura.

Begitu Sakura keluar, Shikamaru yang sejak tadi berada di luar kelas langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Sasu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Dia tidak mengenaliku," jawab Sasuke lirih.

"Apa mungkin aku salah orang?" tanyanya balik pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menggendikkan bahunya dan berkata, "Entahlah."

"Pelan-pelan saja Sasuke. Kita kumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang gadis itu. Mungkin saja dia memang bukan orang yang kau cari, atau dia memang lupa akan masa kecilnya. Biar bagaimanapun, itu sudah 10 tahun yang lalu. Tak ada yang menjamin, seseorang masih mengingat kenangan 10 tahun silam." Shikamaru menepuk pundak Sasuke dan mengajaknya ke kantin.

"Sekarang, ayo kita makan!" Dia mengajak Sasuke keluar dari kelas dan menuju kantin.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_Kehidupan terus berputar layaknya roda yang terkadang berada di atas dan di bawah. Hati pun kadang berubah tanpa sebab yang pasti. Benang merah tak selamanya terulur dengan baik. Lihatlah kini, bagaimana kusutnya benang itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Bales Review**

**hesty47eclair : Makasih ya selalu kasih semangat ke aku. Makasih juga motivasinya ^_^ Gomen telat update.**

**NikeLagi : Wah makasih ya mau menunggu dan menanti fic abal ini... ^_^**

**hanazono yuri : Ini udah di lanjut ^_^ maaf ga bisa kilat :v**

**Hezlin Cherry : hesty-chan, makasih udah mampir ya ^_^ ... oiya yang ku publish disini beda sama yang ku publish di fb. Ada sedikit pengeditan dan tambahan :-D**

**desypramitha26 : makasih udah bilang fic ini cukup menarik :-) #meskipun rasanya fic ini biasa aja ^^**

**Kirei Apple : Iya, emang banyak yg harus dibenahi. Maklum ini fic pertamaku. Arigatou senpai, dah mau mampir ^^**

**anita azahra : Gomen ya anita-chan, aru di lanjut. Selamat membaca lanjutannya**

* * *

Ne, minna...

Makasih ya untuk kalian semua yang mau menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini dan me-review. Saya sangat berterima kasih atas apresiasi yang kalian berikan. Maaf untuk keterlambatan update-nya. Karena saya sedikit sibuk di duta. Saya ga bisa update cepet-cepet. Semoga kalian ga kecewa dan bersedia menunggu.

Saya ucapkan juga terima kasih bagi para silent reader yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fic ini, meski tidak me-review. Karena saya mah apa atuh, tanpa reader. Ga akan ada Author tanpa reader pastinya.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih dan maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Salam kenal ya semuanya...

With Love,

Saita


End file.
